The Winter Moonlight
by mangafangirl
Summary: A really cute holiday oneshot. RxS fluff!


**Hey everyone. This is the first fanfic I am posting up on the site…. I am still working on six other ones that I've started and never got to finish with school and all. I know it's late, but I just had to let the world see this! Its really cute, please read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did the series would have a season six**

**And without further ado……..**

**The Winter Moonlight**

Robin walked down the hallway towards the living room. The walls were decorated with red and green tinsel, shimmering in the ceiling lights. It was once again Christmas in Jump City, and every citizen was hustling around to find the perfect gifts. Even the Titans were busy for the holiday season. They had set up the tree, cooked Christmas Eve (and Christmas) dinner, and Starfire had even disguised Silkie as a miniature Reindeer. A busy, green changeling had even been sneaking around the tower, hiding mistletoe for unsuspecting bypassers. It was going to be a very good Christmas.

When Robin got to the living room, two other titans were already lavishing in the heat, given off by Cyborg's handmade fireplace. While Raven read a book on the couch, Robin made his way over to Starfire.  
"Oh, hello Robin!" she said to the masked titans, "I was just watching the 'snow' fall outside. Is it not a most beautiful sight?" Robin looked out at the gentle falling snow and noticed that the entire bay had frozen over. It gave him an idea.  
"Hey, Star…" he said. "Yes, Robin?" she replied.  
"Ever gone ice skating?"

Starfire stumbled as she staggered onto the ice. She had never gone ice skating before, so Robin had insisted on teaching her how. And secretly in her mind (and her purple ice skates), she hoped to impress him.

Robin got a hold of her hands just as she was about to fall. He held them as he skated backwards, leading her across the bay. "That's it," he told her, "Just focus your weight on both feet…. I think you've got it!" Starfire blushed from the attention.  
"Are you ready for me to let go now?" Robin asked gesturing towards their hands. Starfire didn't want him to stop holding her hands. "Are you certain that I am ready? What if I fall, or if the ice breaks? Or maybe- "  
"Starfire, it'll be okay, trust me. I know you're ready to try it on your own." Trusting his words, Starfire closed her eyes for a brief moment as Robin let go. When she opened them again, she was surprised to see that she was still gliding across the ice. "I am doing it!" she announced. Robin stood, astonished, as Starfire skated on the bay. He was very proud at how well she had mastered the art of ice skating in just a few hours.

Robin couldn't take his eyes off of the mesmerizing alien. She was so beautiful, the way that the fresh moonlight lit her face as she twisted and turned on the bay. Before he knew it, he was skating right beside her.

They had been skating for five minutes before Starfire suddenly stopped. Robin stopped also and stood beside her.

"Oh, look at the stars, Robin! Are they not a wondrous sight?" Robin looked over to her and said, "Yeah, they're beautiful." But Robin didn't care about the stars. All he really wanted to see was Starfire. He had been with her all day, but he hasn't yet tried to tell her how he felt about her. Maybe if he could just slip an arm around her waist-

"AAAAHHH!"

While staring at the sky, Starfire had lost her footing and slipped. "Careful!" Robin told her as he caught her, just before she hit the ice. He then realized just how close their faces were; he could have sworn that her eyelashes were touching his cheek.

That moment as they stood on the bay seemed to last forever. All time was suddenly stopped, though, when Starfire put her hand around Robin's neck, and pulled his head even closer to hers. She kissed him.

Robin felt as if his heart had just fallen right through his ribcage. Was this really happening? He had been waiting for a very long time for an intimate relationship between them to spark up. No one but Starfire could have known how happy he felt at that moment. He pulled them both up straight, and they stood in each other's arms under the winter moon.

**Hey, thanks for reading. Please R&R!**


End file.
